Oceans
by xXbaka-usagiXx
Summary: Because that's what every one was drifting in, a sea of their emotions. Well, everyone except for Lavi, but he can fake it well enough. Thing is, it becomes hard to lie around his new school's sexy Porchagese student, Tyki Mikk. Yaoi. Lucky.


**Oceans:**

**A/N:** Oh no! Another high school AU fic! Its horribly cliché I know, but oh well, I'm writing this anyway~! Its Lucky...yay! I don't know why, it isn't even one of my favorite pairings, but whatever. Oh, and f.y.i., this isn't Laven, even though it seems like it at first (and that pairing rocks).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man. I'm guessing you knew that though.

**Warnings: **boy x boy love (TykixLavi specifically), kinda OOC (...sorry), AU, some cursing at some point. You have been warned.

****

**Chapter 1: A New Relocation**

Emotion. Its something everyone deals with. People are defined and guided by their emotions, such boundless feelings rolling in waves. You can try to suppress them, but they merely grow stronger, until you are but a stray piece of driftwood being swept away by the power of an ocean. Lavi, however, is a broken splinter lying in the sand; he wraps a hazy desert illusion of water around him, fooling all into believing he drifts in an oasis. He merely fools them now, but beneath every dry dune is a hidden reservoir. He only needs someone to tap into one.

But until then...

-

-

-

It wasn't nervousness Lavi was feeling, he was sure of that. It wasn't anticipation either, it had been a _long_ time since he felt that. It certainly wasn't excitement, he couldn't even remember the last time he felt that. This very familiar, and welcomed, feeling was apathy, not really a feeling at all.

However, despite his state of apathy, Lavi could easily tell that Allen Walker, strapped to the seat next to him, was feeling all of the above, sans apathy. _He was every time_, the redhead mused as he turned the wheel, revealing brick building after brick building. Every time their 'guardian' Cross got a relocation from his mysterious boss for his even more mysterious job, Allen acted like it was his first day of kindergarten. He was bad that way.

Unlike, Lavi, Allen clung to those precious around him, dreading change. The redhead...well for him, the only person who even mattered in his life was the one doing the clinging. Perhaps that's why they got each other from the first conversation, Lavi and Allen, because they were so different, yet so similarly scarred.

Allen held fast to those around him, holding them close and supporting them, creating a wall of close friends to gently cushion him as he fell. Lavi, however, fell freely through space, save for one tie binding him to this world. When he hit bottom, it would hurt a hell of a lot more, but the ride down would be much more enjoyable.

Even with these different forms of coping, they both knew not to speak of their pasts. They knew not to ask about the others' either.

They knew this about each other. They got each other. That was why their bond ran so deep. Allen just needed someone steady, unchanging to cling to, and Lavi needed someone trustworthy clinging to him. There was nothing remotely romantic between them, but their bond ran deep and true.

True because that's all Lavi wants around him. Truthful people. He'd had enough lies in his 'previous life' he liked to call it. It seemed that way from how different it was. The redhead's thoughts were tinged with a bitter aftertaste as he thought back on his former guardian; he cringed as he remembered the old man, 'Panda' he had dubbed him in one of his more lighthearted moments. The normally cheerful face crinkled, in sorrow for the loss and in disgust for the way it was taken.

"Lavi?" a pure voice questioned, "Lavi...is something wrong?" At the redhead's slightly shaky denies, Allen saw the truth. "Lavi, you shouldn't reflect on that. Just keep looking towards the future. Keep walking forward. That's what I was told to do."

_Oh Allen and his heartwarming speeches. I actually appreciate them far more then he knows. _Lavi thought. Even feeling slightly warmer, all Lavi could offer the worried boy was a sad smile and hesitant nod. He was the only person in the world Lavi cast aside his mask for. At the thought of this, the redhead carefully re-arranged his features into a happy and carefree expression. The expression that charmed. The expression that pleased. Allen frowned at the sudden change, he really didn't like Lavi's facade of normalcy. However, the redhead's intent was made clear as Lavi turned a corner and the high school came into view.

Of course Lavi memorized directions around the neighborhood. That did used to be part of his job, after all.

After Lavi's neat parking job in an area labeled "Student Parking", they both got out of the car and shut their respective doors. Silently, routinely, they hefted large duffel bags out of the trunk. This was a private school with students living on campus. "Ark Private High School" it was dubbed, with a cheesy poster exclaiming 'Ark towards your goal!'. It was to be a more permanent change, of which Allen was very happy about. Moving around so much tended to harm both their social lives and their grades (only Allen's grades though, Lavi's were always spotless).

Lavi still remembered Cross' parting message.

_I've got work to do for a while, so stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to bail your ass out again. _Lavi smirked slightly to himself. From anyone else, this message would be cold, but coming from Cross it was actually pretty caring.

They walked side by side, Lavi and Allen, the former's expression gradually becoming more, albeit falsely, carefree as the area got more populated. When they walked through the shining iron gates, Lavi actually slung his arm around Allen's shoulder, grinning happily. Students garbed in dress shirts and fancy ties watched on curiously; it had been a while since new students had been transferred.

Scanning foliage and traditional ivy-laced buildings, Lavi then discovered perhaps the most stunning thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He stopped abruptly, making Allen stumble and glance at the dazed redhead curiously, a bit embarrassed. He then followed Lavi's dumbstruck gaze and grinned in spite of himself. Allen knew of his fixation on pretty things.

"Someone's caught your eye already?" Allen asked, a slightly sly smile still evident on his face. That jerked Lavi's attention away from the gorgeous male slinking unconsciously sexily across the courtyard they were standing in. He grinned somewhat sheepishly. Ah yes, a gorgeous _male_. The brief moments Lavi had bothered to consider his sexuality, he had come up with well...certainly not straight. Bisexual perhaps, it didn't really matter to him. Thank God it didn't matter to Allen either. _That _had definitely been an awkward conversation, but if you show your true colors to only one person, you tend to show all of them. Even the rainbow ones. Gay thoughts aside, Lavi really needed to memorize this man's beautiful face. Oh wait...

He went on anyway with sly glances, taking in the handsome and exotic looking face framed by dark, curly hair and covered a bit by a shiny black top hat **(1)**. Allen smiled slightly as he thought, _At least Lavi will be amused, a surplus of the students are quite pretty. _As if summoned by the angelic-looking boy's thoughts, a smiling, and quite pretty, girl walked up to them.

"Hi, my name's Lenalee. You two are the new transfers, right?" at their nods, she continued, "I'm the Student Council President, so I'd be happy to give you two a tour if you want one." she said all of this with a blindingly bright smile covering her face.

_Mold your mask, Lavi. Get into your persona. _Lavi thought, pep talking himself and repeating the mantra '_fake it, fake it, fake it.'_

And how he loved faking it; how he loved his persona. His persona was _loveable. _It was cheerful, funny, slightly perverted...on that note, Lavi decided it was time to stake his claim as school playboy, if they didn't already have one.

"Heya! My name's Lavi, and if you don't mind me saying, I've never seen a girl as-"

"That would be great, thank you. My name is Allen, and it's nice to meet you." Allen interrupted with his usual air of politeness and cuteness. He didn't really approve of "Lavi's" perverted pick-up lines.

"Ok, great!" she blushed slightly, ignoring the almost finished and sure to be perverted comment. She then directed her attention away as they passed a dark-haired Japanese manin the halls. He sneered as they passed by.

"You be nice to them, okay Kanda?" the girl, Lenalee, rebuked the glaring man.

"Che, I'll be nice to them if they deserve it." Kanda said this all with such a dark tone, Lavi seriously doubted it, and so did Allen. Lavi, unlike Allen though, voiced his thoughts.

"Hmm, somehow I doubt that...I mean, you sorta seem like you'd only be nice when hell freezes over, and maybe not even then. Don't ya think so, Allen?" Allen didn't respond, he only face-palmed. Lenalee, however, turned to the suicidal redhead, gaping. _Hmm, maybe I should have thought about that a bit first... he looks a little dangerous._ And what an understatement Lavi's thoughts were. He looked downright _murderous_.

"What." Kanda didn't even phrase it as a question. He merely spat the word, the sound followed by a _shink_ of metal sliding against metal. Lavi took a hesitant step back, before remembering himself and responding:

"Well, you just look a tad bit angry..." another understatement. The sword, Lavi now realized was the cause of the metal sound, was fully out of its sheath. Okay, perhaps he should run now.

However, he was saved from a gruesome be-heading as an old, somewhat frazzled, man walked up to them. He took in the situation: Kanda glaring and hefting his sword, the new kid looking like he was about to cower in fear, Lenalee about to strike with her clipboard, and the other new kid just staring, wide eyed. Well, at least he understood the situation.

"Now Yu-kun, you can't use violence. Remember, count to ten and apologize." the man, Tiedoll, said with a fatherly smile. Kanda merely 'che'd' in his direction before regretfully sheathing his sword. He continued to glare, however.

"Wait...Yu-kun? Your name is...Yu?" Lavi asked, sensing a nerve being blown up at the name.

"NO!" Kanda roared. Nobody could use his name! _Nobody! _At least not if they didn't have a death wish, that is.

"Hm...so if 'Yu-kun' is taken...I guess I'll just call you... 'YU-CHAN!' Its perfect!" Lavi grinned, clearly enjoying himself. A vein jutted out on Kanda's forehead. It looked more like a fifth limb at the size of it, though. Just as he was about to lunge, Tiedoll grabbed his arm, dragging him off and saying something akin to "Breathe, Yu-kun, count to ten." Whatever it was, Lavi was pretty sure it went unappreciated. He was also pretty sure he'd have a lot of fun teasing 'Yu-chan'_._

Still grinning, Lavi almost missed the amused golden eyes on that beautiful face that watched the situation. _Oh my god, its Mr. Sexy!_ the redhead thought. When he put on his mask, even his thoughts were lighthearted.

"Amused?" Lavi asked, _still_ grinning.

"But of course, Red," was the easygoing response, "That was very brave, if ignorant, of you." Lavi stuck his tongue out childishly at the other boy. Allen rolled his eyes. It was plain to see they were both checking each other out. He decided to put a stop to the transparent flirting before Lenalee had to wait too long. As it was, she was curiously watching the situation unfold in front of her.

"Well, Lavi has the habit of making people want to kill him. Come on, Lenalee is waiting for us." The mature-looking boy smirked one last time before tipping his hat, offering his goodbyes. "Ah, what a gentleman," Lavi mocked him one last time before turning back to continue the tour. The redhead wondered why Lenalee looked almost hopeful, glancing between him and the top-hatted man. She shook her head, smiling, seeming to clear her thoughts, and kept leading them around the rather large school grounds.

Lenalee was an incredibly nice person. Lavi would make sure to be her friend. Glancing behind her, she smiled cheerfully at the two following her.

Most of this cheer was directed at Allen, Lavi noticed, and he grinned to himself. Leading them through cobblestone pathways, she pointed out the more important aspects of the school. They stood out wherever they went, seeing as they didn't yet sport the uniform. Lenalee seemed to realize this and led them to the boys' dorms.

They were to share a room, Lavi and Allen. They wanted to stick together, and neither really felt up to sharing space with a stranger. Lenalee left them at the dorms' door, as there were strict rules about people entering the opposite genders' dorm. Waving, smiling, and saying hello to everyone, Lavi led the way up the stairs with Allen silently following behind him.

Finally reaching the door after a few hallways and a flight of stairs, they barged in and collapsed on their respective beds after dropping their heavy bags on the floor. They were both exhausted and really just wanted to sleep for a few hours, but they had to meet up with the principle before lazing about. Groaning, Lavi sat up and ran his hands through his fiery hair.

Allen finally brought up the topic he had wanted to talk about all day.

"So, that boy with the top hat," at this point the white-haired boy glanced meaningfully at Lavi.

"Hmm? What about him?" the redhead drawled, grinning as he knew exactly what the other was talking about.

"You were...quite fixated on him." was the hesitant answer. "I just, um, want you to know that I...support you?" he finished even more hesitantly. "I mean...if you-"

"Thanks Allen, I get it." He cut Allen off, smiling at his reassurance but not wanting him to be mortified by the conversation.

"Okay well..." Allen looked really awkward right now, "you're welcome."

They both sat in silence, just enjoying the others' company. This companionable silence was interrupted, however, by what sounded like a chain saw, and then an extremely loud voice just outside the door.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DEVILS DOING WITH MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!"

****

**A/N: **Did you people really think Komui would let them get away with that? Of course not. Don't worry, Allen's not a homophobe, he's just a bit shy about those things. Oh, and you might have noticed I didn't actually use Tyki's name throughout the entire thing. That was on purpose. If any of you couldn't tell who that was...I'm not sure what to say.

**(1):** Gee, I wonder who that could be (/heavy sarcasm)

I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but expect it at some point. -gets shot for vagueness-

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
